Misery Loves Company and Company Fights Misery
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: While Cody's out doing some sad and alone drinking while pondering how quickly his life went downhill, he finds he's not the only one with life problems.


**Guess whose done something other than writing new chapters for my multichapter stories?! Ah. You guys must really hate me right now. **

**Anyway, this one is more Noah and Cody friendship than Noco. Mostly because I didnt realistically see this plot line turn into romance and forcing it, just wouldn't feel or look well written. Wow, for once I have nothing to ramble on about. Thats your cue Noah!**

**Noah: Ok, My doesn't own Total Drama. May I go home now?**

**Me: No, but you can go back to my secret dungeon.**

**Noah: Great.**

After World Tour, I thought I had my entire life figured out, well, we all know how that works. Everything just sort of fell apart on me.

You see, the Drama Brothers had gotten back together, which was great. However, because the three of them had done some performances without me on the aftermath while I was still on the show, they kind of forgot about me and made memories together during that time. Turns out that despite being a fan favorite on Worl Tour, I was the least favorite Drama Brother, thus most of the fans didnt care much of my disaperance, and the fan petitions of people that wanted me back in the band were scarce.

The second thing I thought I would do would be give Sierra a chance. I mean, sure she's a little stalkerish, but she's a truely caring girl, and after being on the show with her for a while, I started to see her as less of a fangirl and more like a part of the cast, like a person I knew.

However, afterwards she secretly told me the obsession was all an act. She told me that; 1, her obsession with me would distract all of them from figuring out that as a superfan of the show, she knew exactly how to play the game to win, and 2. If you look carefully, everyone in the cast is a bit awkward and has one underlining thing about them that just stands out and makes them different, interesting, and in the eyes of Chris, camera worthy.

It took me a while to understand the second reason, but now I think I get it. None of us are normal, and its those abnormalities that make us "entertaining". Like, Heathers being the queen of mean, and Lindsay being a total air head, Geoff being party dude, just to name a few.

It turns out her act was very complex. She played buddy buddy with Chris to keep him from thinking of tipping off the entire cast, and while she didnt totally fall for Alejandros schemes, she played into them a little just to keep from looking like too much of a threat, and was able to use her crazy obsession with me to hide behind as to why she wasn't drooling over him. She said she could have picked anyone, but she needed someone she had a lot of information on that she could stand being around that she knew she could beat in the final 2, thus being why she carried me so far. Most people say Heather and Alejandro were the masterminds of the game, but I personally think Sierra was, sense she not only played all the contestants, but Chris and the entire audience as well.

In short, the job, fame and girlfriend I thought I had, were taken away. And the worst part was I had othing to distract myself. Being on the show for 3 years, it left me with little time for much else. In the summer, we'd go for a season, then during the year we'd do various appearances and signings, and having the occasional press interview, I used to be booked. I could barely keep up with my school work, let alone have time for any clubs. And looking back now, while the show was great and all, it basically robbed me of the high school experience I thought I would have. Everyone I knew before the show had developed a hobby and got involved with school orginizations that defined who they were, and were skills they carried with them to a carear.

Total Drama, the one thing I had left to define myself with, has now moved on, trying to find the next cast. The press and such has gone way down. Chris pretty much threw us away. Well, a few of the more interesting and popular castmates were starting to develop fame in other areas, but Total Drama wasn't a part of their new found press attention.

I saw a flier a few weeks ago with a picture of the new cast, which is comically a lot less people than before. Guess Chris decided 24 teens was a bit of a handful. Sense I saw that, those guys have been all over the press, each with interviews, talking about how they think they'll do and such.

Right now however, I am at a place I find myself a lot lately. My towns local club. Yes, the clubs with alcohal drinking and dancing. Only I dont dance. I sit, I drink, and forget that I have absolutely nothing that defines me anymore. That I dont know who I am or who I want to be. Who would have thought huh?

Anyway, I was ordering my second drink when a guy in a leather jacket walked in. His shades covered his eyes, and his shoes were barely seen from under the frayed ends of his jeans. People seemed to recignize him and greet him. but I couldnt make out his name. However, I knew his voice he second he opened his mouth.

"Alright, alright. Settle down guys. I'm not going to be staying long tonight, but maybe after a few shots I'll hit up Dixon for a quick round of Roulette" then he walked right up to the bar. "a round of shots, quickly now, you know the drill."

"Noah?" He jumped and looked at me with shock, before reverting to his previous air of superiority.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"Killing time, my gut, my life. You"

"I came from a home with nine children. How did you expect me to make enough money to go to college?"

"Wait, so your like, a profesional gambler or something?"

"Wow. It only took you 10 minutes to figure that out." I was about to retort he hadn't even been here for five, but he continued. "My oldest brother started to teach my sister when she was 15, because her friends kept beating her. I watched them a few times and then started to learn too. They said that learning how to play would pay off when I was older, because my parents would be pretty much broke by the time I got old enough to need things like a car, an education, you get the picture."

"Wow." Being an only child, and coming from pretty wealthy parents, I had prety much been spoiled my entire life. Anything I wanted, I just had to casually mention and it appeared right infront of my eyes. I'd never thought about what it would be like to not have that luxury.

"I know, mind boggling to someone like you."

"Hey!" I knew he was right in the sense that I hadn't thought about things like that before, but I'm not stuck up and mean either!

"Speaking of which, I'd figure you'd be attending some prestegeous university right now. Whats the matter? Couldn't find one with big enough dorms?"

That was it. I was infuriated. "Enough ok? I have absolutely no idea what to do with my life! Ever sense Total Drama I realised that show had defined who I was the last three years, and I have no idea who Cody Anderson really is in real life! So I come here and drink. Its the only thing there is to do anymore."

"You wanna know who Cody Anderson is?" He was looking at me, for the first time this evening saying something in a tone that didnt indicate sarcasm.

"Yes."

"For starters, your a great friend. You didnt have any votes aganst you in World Tour until like, the the 3rd or 4th to last episode. Your smart, kind of slow sometimes but smart. You seem to love tecnology and music, but please dont become the next Skrillex. One is enough."

I had to chuckle at that. It wasn't surprising Noah wasnt a fan of Skrillex. Come to think of it, what music does he like? Hmm, never thought about that before.

"I see you growing up and doing something creative. Your going to invent or make something. You have the resources and mind to do it. Congradulations." He seemed a little glum when he said congradulations.

"What are you going to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"With your life. You said you wer going to go to college."

"Meh, I figured by the time I save up enough money I'd have figured out what I wanted to do. Yet, I have no idea."

"I'd think you'd be good at being an author. I mean, we got put through a lot on Total Drama, and you could take ideas from tha and turn them into plots. Or even write an official book on the series! Having an official book written by a former contestant would definitly sell."

"Ok one, you can't make a living as an author. Most of them had day jobs as well as their books. Two, as good of an idea as the Total Drama thing sounds, I really don't want anything to do with Chris and that show any more, and even if I did my name wouldnt mean much. They'd want someone like Heather or Alejandro, or Sierra, or you even."

I got a mental picture of Sierra writing a book. I'm sure Noah meant her writing about how her dreams came true and what the cast was like and how to go from a super fan to a part of the cast, but in reality, she'd probably end up writing something about how to mastermind the game with more complity than Katniss Everdeen.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I was expecting him to say something about becoming a world class scholar, or a scientist, or some prestegeous position in society. And even more so than that, I expected him to say something. However there was silent.

"There isn't any position that I want to do that I can make a living with."

Now, based on what has happened so far, most people would have expected that one to go right over my head right? I don't blame you. I'm surprised I caught that one.

**"WTF CODY! QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! THIS IS NOT HOW THIS IS SUPPOSSED TO WORK!" **

Alright, alright! Sorry My! Uh. Authors. Wow, thats kind of ironic. Heheh. Not the point though.

"You want to be an author don't you?"

He picked up one of his shots and knocked it back easily. Im surprised I'm not tipsy. Sure I'd slowed my drinking now that Noah was here, but usually it only took two drinks and I'm done. I guess it's because I'm actually trying to focus on something for once.

"What does it matter?"

"Dude! You could obviously do it! And you make some money from it right? Then you could just have a part time job somewhere else and boom! Lifestyle set!"

"Its not that simple. You have to find an editor, and money to pay the editor, and then a publishor, and you have to get the publishor to approve it, and all thats AFTER you write something worthwhile."

"You could still do it though."

He paused for a moment and just looked at me.

"Wait, so, you actually think, that I, could become an author?"

"Yeeeees?"

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Dude! Why is it so hard for you to think that someone has faith in you?" Silence. Well, there was the music and stuff in the background, and some kid yelling at his friend to take his pants off, but from Noah anyway, silence.

"I'm not used to encouragement ok?" Another shot.

Neither of us said anything for a moment.

"Well how about this, we both turn our lives around and start something fresh. Something better. Something we want to do." I looked him in the eyes and saw doubt swimming in regret mixed with fear. Wait, what did I just say?

***Facepalm* You don't listen to Noah talk much do you?**

"We'll do it together." He slowly nodded in confirmation.

"We'll do it." The air of heaviness that seemed to be drapped over us was lifted with his words, leaving us both feeling a bit lighter. Or maybe I drank more in the last few minutes than I thought I did. "Hey, you ever played Roulette before?" I shook my head no. "Well how about you follow me and watch and learn!"

"Hey Dixon!" Some guy across the bar looked up. "Deal me a round. I'm nna show my friend here how to play." "Come on Cody."

He was explaining a bunch of directions that I wasn't listening too, because right now, I was focusing on one thing. The fact that I have a friend, and I'm going to be an inventor.

**Wow. This actually became something. I dont know why but I really like the idea of Sierra secretly masterminding the game. Hey, thats two huger game references in my stories now. The other is in "I will always come back." first one to leave a review telling me what that first refference is can leave me a story prompt and I'll write a oneshot for you(Like, you can use exact wording or describe the spot, just as long as I can understand that your talking about the right place) . I've always wanted to do a little contest like this!. Anyways, leave a review, and please please please tell me if there are any typos I need to fix. Remember, my new computer does not have spell check or auto correct. I try to be careful but remember, I'm still only human. I think thats everything. Bye!**

**-My**


End file.
